


the sound that we make is thunder

by immcrtal



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, lots of punching but he deserves it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immcrtal/pseuds/immcrtal
Summary: “Your neighbor is like ridiculously hot.” Iris raised an eyebrow at her friend. “Objectively speaking of course."





	1. The flower & the music boy

“Your neighbor is _like ridiculously_ hot.” Iris raised an eyebrow at her friend. “ _Objectively_ speaking because-”

“Wally is your type and you find my little brother _so_ hot, yes I know you guys drool over each other every time one of you tags along while I’m with the other.”

 “Iris!” Her friend hit, _fuck_ pretty hardly.

“Hey, I’m just stating what I see..and besides said hot neighbor is a sad, dude who comes in late, locks himself in his apartment and stays up all night listening to music, fucking loudly, and it’s not even like basic guilty pleasure pop songs or whatever, it’s hardcore shit that doesn’t let you sleep like Fall Out Boy’s Uma Thurman.”

“Fall Out Boy’s prime to be honest.” Iris looked at Linda from her spot on her bed.

“Oh right. Not helping, have you ever tried maybe I _dunno_ know, telling him to turn it down a bit?” Linda said while scrolling through Iris’ new article to check for odd things, things that were out of place.

Iris let out a sigh. “I just moved in, I can’t be all over the place screaming at my neighbor and telling he’s hot.” _Well technically,_ she moved in a month ago, but yeah she didn’t want to cause some kind of fight already, she wanted to stay on the low and be invisible. And besides she barely saw him, either seeing his feet before his door slammed shut right when she got home from CCPN, or his back when he made his way out of the little building every morning at _way too fucking early_ in the morning. And she only saw him because he made so much noise, the amount of noise he made kept her awake at night, which was good in some cases, you know to finish articles, but other times like at 5 in the morning? Not really. 

Iris was so deep in thought she didn’t see the dark haired girl near her desk looking at her with smug eyes. “What?!” Iris asked with concern.

“Nothing, I was just talking about him making noise, not you telling him that you find him cute..”

“Linda!” at that Iris threw her pillow at her friend, and she responded by throwing pencils and pens from Iris’ desk. Iris ducked and the pens hit her wall pretty hard.

“You broke them Linda what the fuck!” Iris said while laughing, trying to keep herself from curling over.

Linda started out laughing too. “I’m sorry you know how competitive I can get, it’s an ex sports reporter thing.”

Iris rolled her eyes, "There’s no such thing as that, Linda Jasmine Park."

"Oh you’re using my full name now? I see Iris Ann West." She said while standing up and slowly making her way towards her.

“No-” And then she started tickling Iris. They both screamed and laughed until something bumped or hit her wall.

“So what he can make noise at fucking 3 in the morning but you doing it at 6 pm is a problem, your hot neighbor’s shit, Iris.” Linda said while getting up, and putting on her coat.

“Told you!” 

Linda laughed. “Yeah you did tell me he was hot already.” 

Before Iris could throw her whole bedset at Linda, Linda made her way outside of her room, and her apartment. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Around 2 in the morning Iris woke up to the beginning of some guitar instrumental, then she felt her wall, her surroundings start vibrating, it wasn’t an instrumental he was truly playing a guitar, an _electric_ guitar, at 3 in the morning. It was slow at first then went to town. like really just off. She was about to hit her wall repeatedly but stopped when she heard the guitar’s notes suddenly slow down to it’s initial pace, and then a soft voice, she couldn’t hear anything clearly, it was muffled, so she pressed her ear against the wall above her bed. “ _Her frame of steel demands a spark. Now I know that I'm protected though we're worlds apart”_

And then he went hard on with the guitar, using it’s full effect and sound. Then roughly sang:  _When I fall. You save me baby._

 

Something about his range, and the change from the soft to rough tone, made her body tighten and her heart beat a bit quicker than usual.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So your hot neighbor can also freaking sing?! What the hell Iris you hit the jackpot.” Linda said while sipping her usual from Jitters as they walked towards CCPN.

Iris scoffed. “I didn’t hit anything.”

“ _Yet._ ”

“Miss Jasmine may I remind you, you are currently this close to screwing my little brother?” Iris said while holding up her thumb and index finger to form a not yet closed circle.

Linda laughed, and it was really the best thing, she ever heard. “West, I swear to God.”

“You’re not denying it, so I guess it’s true.” said Iris while showing off her pearly whites.

“You’re lucky I love you and your brother.” The other flower told her as she slung her arm around her shoulders.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Iris’ day went by quick after that, from Scott’s approval of her article to her receiving more assignments, and a first interview opportunity, Iris was exhausted. All she wanted to do when she got home was turn on Netflix and sleep through the show she ended up choosing.

But her plans of sleeping were cut short due to the.. _Is he fucking kidding me_ , she thought.

It’s only 9:45, it’s not that late, maybe he’ll stop?

He didn’t. 

_It was 11 now almost 12 and his music, was still playing, way to loudly. Maybe she was overreacting, why weren’t the other neighbors complaining, or reporting this dude?_

_You guys are the only people to have an apartment on the last floor of the building, genius,_ her brain reminded her.

She tried just brushing it off, but 1 in the morning she was done with this nonsense, she needed to sleep or Linda was going to kill her hot neighbor and Scott was going to snap at her looking dead at work.

She hit her wall a couple of times. The music abruptly stopped at her banging. She heard shuffling, and then 3 loud bangs against the spot she just hit, from the other side. _The jackass._

And then he actually started hitting the wall from the other side, in some kind of musical piece, rhythm?

_That’s it._

Iris made her way towards her front door, and went to bang on his door, but before she could even touch the wood, he opened the door.

 _God. Okay hot was understatement._ His hair was all rumpled, eyes, green, oh so very green, freckles dotting from his face to his neck like constellations. His eyes scanned over her face, and body. He put his arms up and held the door frame with his hands. He’s also tall. The stretching, made his sweater ride up, and give her a brief view, of his sweats hanging low and..She felt her face heat up and instantly look up.

“How may I help you?” He asked politely, not even acknowledging the childish shit he just pulled. 

Iris realized her hand was still up in the air, from wanting to break his door with her knock. She pulled down her hand and tried acting casual.

“I- I came here to ask if you could turn your music, down, it’s pretty late, and some people actually have to work and do productive stuff you know so, please.”

He scoffed. “How do you know I don’t have work to do? Judgmental aren’t you newbie?”

“Excuse me, I moved in a month ago, I’m not a newbie, also pardon me for thinking the mister here, doesn’t have a job, because he spent his nights for almost every day of the month I moved in blasting, music, and singing at 3 in the morning.” She snapped back.

Give her a break, she was sleep deprived.

He blushed a bit at the mention of her hearing him sing.

He was clearly cut off guard because he stayed silent for a couple of seconds.

So instead of waiting for his reply, she said quickly “Just turn the volume a tad fucking bit? please.” Before walking quickly, almost running, back to her apartment. 

Once she was in bed she heard him move around the opposite room, and lower the volume. And she smiled to herself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Of course the next morning she woke up late.

Iris rushed to put on her clothes, pack in her laptop, put on her heels, and make-up. 

Linda and Scott were going to kill her. _Super. fucking duper_.

She ran towards the elevator, frantically pushing the ‘rez de chaussée’ button. The doors were about to close, but a hand stopped them. 

Iris unconsciously let out a loud groan, of course the neighbor she screamed at had to take the same elevator down, as her. Why did the fates hate her so much.

She tried ignoring his presence, tried ignoring his form fitting jeans, fancy little leather jacket, him running his hand through his hair, the fact that he rolled his jeans up so we could see his socks a bit, she tried ignoring them all by focusing her energy on the assignment Scott had given her for today. _She had to visit? CCPD? To get inside scoop from a new CSI, that was the key to help find a big underground crime lord? Yeah that’s right, that sounds right._

she was brought out of her stressful thoughts, by a light constant tapping. _Of course._

She grunted. “Can you please stop that, I’m trying to focus.”

He scoffed. “So I can’t make a bit of noise in my own home, and now I can’t make noise in the rest of this building? Guards take me away.” he said dramatically while putting the back of his hand on his forehead.

She refrained herself from snapping him into two. 

“Smart, you take drama classes, alongside your h _ow to be obnoxious and loud at night_ classes?

That shut him up.

The elevator finally dinged, letting them both out of their misery. Or so she thought. He had to have the last word this time.

“Well it was nice meeting you miss West.” He said right before running out of the elevator.

 _Miss West? How does he even know my name,_ she thought to herself.

It didn’t matter because just like him, she had to run, she was going to be late. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

She got to CCPD, out of breath, feet sore. 

She let out a breath and then she felt someone touch her shoulder lightly. She jumped at the contact.

“Iris what has gotten into you? It’s just an interview with a newbie, they won’t bite off your head.” Her father then looked down at his watch, and told her she was 15 minutes early. Iris took that as a cue to go retouch, her shitty make up, due the morning’s speed dress up game.

After fixing her eye-liner, mascara, and lipstick, she headed out. Her father pointed his head towards Singh’s, the captain's office. _He’s in there._

_Her father, and Scott had reminded her, that his name was Barry Allen. Okay so start with good morning Barry Allen. Yeah start with that._

She prepared her recorder and opened the door that led to Singh’s office. 

Inside she found a tall man, with chestnut hair, jeans rolled up a bit at the bottom, and a familiar fancy black leather jacket, turned towards the windows.

“ _You_.”

He turned around smiling at himself. “Miss West, what may I help you with?”

“How did you- I thought you were some kind of-?!” She let out quickly, mimicking the pace she had last night.

She stopped herself and looked at him, the jackass was holding himself back from laughing.

“How did you know my name? Were you stalking me, you creep?”

He looked at her with disbelief. “Excuse me? You’re supposed to be an investigative journalist? Yet here you are reaching so high. _Well_ not that high considering your height and all.”

Oh that was it. She ran towards him and started hitting his shoulder. 

“You. Do. Not. Get. To. Mock. Me. Music boy!” She said with every hit.

He shrieked. “Ow, Ow, OW! Dammit, stop it Iris!”

Him saying her name, made, her feel what she had felt, when she heard him sing. She pushed the feeling down, deep inside. 

“Well you started it, jerk! Now tell me how you knew me before this interview, and how you knew your neighbor was going to be interviewing you?”

He rubbed the spot she just hit, wincing forcefully.

“Did you really have to hit me to ask me a simple question?”

She rose her eyebrows. And he got the hint. Shut it.

“Well it wasn’t hard, after I solved the thing, I heard the people in the office talk about this West person, that was going to interview me for my heroics or whatever. And then I remembered, that a while back someone amongst the detectives said that a person with West in their name, was about to move into my building, and live on what it is now, _our_ floor.”

She was shocked. Kind of flattered, _weirdly?_

He saw her take a few moments to process everything in, and smirked. 

“Stop that!” she hissed.

He looked at her innocently. “Stop what!?”

“Stop doing that thing with your eyes! Your face! Your mouth!”

“So you’re telling me to stop being me? Wow that’s harsh Iris, I thought we were on better terms than that.” he shot back with fake sad smile.

She let out a sharp scream, and dropped her arms to her side. Curling her fingers into a fist, to hold herself from strangling him.

The door behind them opened suddenly, they both jumped a bit, at the movement, Iris moving more towards Barry.

Joe poked out his head and look between the two of them.

He raised an eyebrow at Barry. “Bear, why does it look like she’s about to rip your head off?”

He put his hands up, to indicate that he had no clue, but before Joe could fully register it, Iris let out a strangled noise and screamed, quietly “He’s infuriating!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Her dad brought or rather dragged her before she could strangle Barry, near the main hall of the department, trying to reason with her. “Iris come on, he’s a sweet guy, just tough on the outside, give him a chance, he saved a lot of people with his quick thinking.”

She was about to protest, but stopped when she saw him giving her a forced frown and puppy eyes through the glass that separated the main hall from the actual department. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back towards her dad. 

“. _..Listen_ just give him a chance, and if I’m not wrong you actually need to do this for your assignment?”

She whined loudly. _God why._ She had completely forgotten about Scott’s assignment while arguing with that ass.

She sighed. “Okay. But I won’t do it right now, I’m tired.” He kissed her forehead and waved her goodbye. 

She stood in the hall, taking out her phone to text Linda, and make her convince Scott, to give her 1 more day to get the interview. Right after she sent the message, she heard a whistling come closer towards her. She rose her head and saw him. Keys swirling on his index finger. 

“So West, want to finish this interview, I can’t bear to suffer more with the sound of your voice later.”

“Actually no. You’ll have to suffer more, I’m tired, you’ve drained me completely and I need some space from you. So later.”

“Okay so come by my place at like 9 so we can get this over with.” He added  nonchalantly.

She was about to open her mouth to protest once again, but he held one of his hands up in the air. “I know, I know bothering me, must really worry you but I can make time, for Joe’s daughter.”

This time she didn’t hold herself back, she rushed forward and punched him in the shoulder.

“Ow! West!-”

She turned away, walking towards the elevator.

“I know where you live! I can call the cops on you for...hitting...felony..violence!” She could practically hear his smile.

“Well so do I, asshole!” She shot back while shoving her middle finger in the air, not needing to look back to know that half of the precinct had their mouths hanging low, and Barry holding himself back from laughing.

As the elevator doors closed she saw Barry scratching the back of his head, trying to explain to a very mad Singh why they were screaming.

A small smile find it’s way on her lips. _What a dumbass._


	2. Look around it's glorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How did you even get my number?” she asked sighing, while rubbing her forehead, because she truly was tired of their shenanigans. (She wasn’t actually.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from chloe x halle's warrior.

She started getting ready around 8. It was stressful, she didn’t know why, but she wanted to look good, or better than usual? “Chill, it’s just your dumb neighbor” she whispered. _Your dumb hot neighbor_ , her mind reminded her.

After a few touch ups, on her lips and eyes, and 39 different outfits, she was ready to head towards his place, but her phone ringed the moment she stepped out of her apartment.

The caller display showed an unknown number. She picked up.

“Iris-“it’s _him_.

“How did you even get my number?” she asked sighing, while rubbing her forehead, because she truly was tired of their shenanigans. (She wasn’t actually.)

“Your dad gave it to me.” He replied, hurry marking, the tone and pace of his voice.

“Of course he did” she mumbled while leaning her forehead unconsciously on his front door.

“Listen, I just wanted to say that we have to delay our precious interview yet again, I’m being….held up at the lab! Tough new case you know? So can we rain check?” He asked.

She noted the suspicious pause between his excuse and his reason to rain check. He was lying. But she decided to play along, to hear him choke and get caught in more lies. You know what they say sometimes feeding the fire is the only way to go.

 _Nobody says that Iris,_ she could practically hear Linda say, in her mind.

She started pacing slowly in their small hall, between their two doors. “You know I can come by the lab? Do the interview in the setting it was originally supposed to be in. I wouldn’t mind dropping by.” She said with the sweetest and softest voice she’s ever used.

Before a beat could even pass, he rushed a reply. “Oh! Oh, no it’s fine I don’t want Miss West’s precious beauty sleep to be jeopardized! “

She sighed in fake defeat playing along in his game till the end. “Okay I’m hanging up now.”

“Wait! I truly am sorry, I don’t mean to make your article and story late, and it’s just, this is important...” He said in a tone that caught her off guard.

_Sweet and honest._

“It’s okay, don’t worry, I can come by your place tomorrow too, at the same time as now.”

A pause. “Smooth West, bet you say that to all the guys you interview.” She could picture him looking down his microscope and smirking, phone to his ear.

“What other guys? You’re the only asshole I know.” She replied simply as if it were a fact known by all.

“Ouch you wound me. But thank you for understanding, Iris. I’ll see you later, goodnight sleeping beast!” He said before hanging up.

She sighed, dropping her hand to her hip, tapping her foot on the wooden floor. _Ah screw it_ , her gut was telling her to follow his lies.

She made her way towards CCPD.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 As she got out of the elevator, her dad spotted her and made his way towards her confusion and worry in his eyes.

“What’s wrong Iris? Nothing bad happened to you right?” Her father asked rubbing her shoulders.

“No dad, I’m fine I just came by to see Barry.”

Her dad looked at her skeptically, and took a step back. “Barry? Barry Allen? The guy you were about to strangle? I thought you guys needed a break before picking the interview back?”

“Yeah well we were supposed to do the interview at his place tonight, but he said he had to work late on this _tough new case_ , so here I am, to surprise him, of course.” She said raising her hands up to do jazz hands.

Her father didn’t look convinced but gave in.

“Well it’s funny you should mention him working because he was supposed to do that, maybe not a new extraordinary case, but still work. He left though a while ago saying he had something important to do so guess he lied to you and me.”

Joe looked up; Iris followed his gaze to see that it led upstairs, where she guessed Barry was supposed to be.

He sighed. “What has that boy gotten himself into?”

She wanted to ask why her father seemed so close to Barry, and why he cared so much, but refrained herself, maybe Barry didn’t want her to know, she could tell the relationship between her father and him was more than something created at work. So maybe he didn’t want her to know what the foundation was, and she couldn’t blame him, they barely knew each other.

Iris slowly made her way towards the stairs, and called out for her dad. “Mind if I take a look at his lab? To get a better feel of who he is just to get a head start on his interview?”

Joe led her to it.

“Now there aren’t any case files here so you can’t do any snooping! Just don’t put anything out of place the boy has an amazing memory and knows when things aren’t where they’re supposed to be.” He said before leaving her.

She looked around the big space. The windows gave away to the dark sky of night, and didn’t shine much light. She walked towards his desk and opened his lamp, not missing how her heels echoed through the room.

His work space was messy, but his writing clean. Notes were scattered on his desk, lamp and drawers.

 _Iris coming over @ 9 2nite_ read the sticky note on his lamp. She scoffed. Letting the note fall on his desk.

She sat down on his chair imagining him, reading case files with his feet kicked up on his desk; pen in his mouth with music blasting through a radio.

She spun around in the chair and let herself out. Regaining balance she lifted her head to see a side table near the wall beside the entrance of the lab and a calendar above it, she noticed a red circle and some writing. She walked closer to get a better view.

She looked at the date that was circled. November 17th.

 _Concert at night,_ written in red and underlined twice.

November 17th was today. “So he ditched me for a concert?” She whispered to herself.

Disappointed but not surprised. She went through the next months and found out that his next closest 'concert' was on December 7th.

 

She closed his lamp, before making her way out of the lab.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning she didn’t hear ruckus or music, in fact it was quiet, a bit too quiet. She waited a bit, but still no noise, she looked at her phone, it was almost 530 and she still hadn’t heard him make his way out of his apartment.

_Huh._

Around 6: 30 am she made her way out of her place. Heading towards the elevator she didn’t miss how, quiet the whole morning was.

Maybe he finally decided to take a goodnight’s sleep?

Outside Linda was waiting for her with two cups of coffee in her hands.

“So how was the interview?” Her friend asked her while sipping her coffee.

Iris looped her arm around Linda’s. “Not well, he cancelled at the last moment.”

Linda groaned. “Iris do you know how long I had to explain to Scott that you needed this? He’s going to have my head now.”

Iris leaned her head on Linda’s shoulder. “I know, I know that’s why I’m going to explain to him the situation and convince him to give me until tomorrow to publish it, because Barry set it up our retake tonight at his place so-“

She was cut off. “Shut up!!” Linda hit her, and hugged her. “See I knew you’d hit that!”

Iris was at loss of words. “Oh my god Linda no, it’s literally just an interview plus he’s an annoying pain in my ass god, you should’ve been there yesterday, he was stubborn rude and a sarcastic asshole.”

“Must’ve been a heated exchange full of sexual tension.” Linda replied while smirking at taking another (long) sip of her coffee.

Iris looked at her, “must everything be about sex when it comes to me and potential lovers?”

Linda looked at her in disbelief. “Yes, Iris you haven’t had sex since Eddie, and that vanilla boy really had no flavor.”

Iris opened her mouth to protest but Linda had more to add. “And Iris I know he was nice, and kind, but you guys fell out of love, and it’s been a while since you let yourself get back out there.”

Iris sighed. “Enough about my sex life how’s Wally?” Her friend blushed.

“Great. We had our first date yesterday actually.” She said lowly.

Iris was surprised, she shoved Linda. “You didn’t even bother to tell me! Park I cannot believe you!”

“Hey you were going through a lot yesterday; with your neighbor slash CSI drama yesterday I didn’t want to add more on your plate.”

“Still Linda I would’ve loved to know. I’m so happy for you two fools; you guys finally got your heads out of your asses. It’s poetic, my baby brother with my best friend. So where was it?” She raised her finger to wipe a fake tear.

Linda laughed at that, “It was at Jitters actually, and I know it doesn’t sound that romantic or whatever but it was sweet, someone had a gig there, and they sang beautifully, plus they lowered the lights, and gave us a candlelit dinner, it was nice and slow, not too fancy, just perfect.”

Iris smiled. Her brother was a hopeless romantic, she couldn’t wait to tell him that Linda was still starry eyed at their first date.

“I’m so happy for you guys.” She said.

Linda kissed her on the cheek, and hand in hand they made their way inside CCPN.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 After a few hours of typing small stories, like a cat being saved and drop in oil prices, Iris got up to confront Scott.

Linda gave her a thumbs up, and a smile.

She exhaled and knocked on his door.

“Come in!” He said from the other side.

“Iris hi! What can I do for you? Hope you have that Barry Allen piece ready.” He said while typing on his keyboard, and rubbing his beard. Stress coping mechanism.

“Actually about that…Can you give me until tomorrow to hand it?” She asked arm lifting up to scratch the back of her head.

“Iris…” he started.

“Scott please, I know Linda already asked you for a small extension, but you have to understand that Mr. Allen is a very difficult man, and I just want to do the CCPD justice with this article.”

He looked at her with an expression she couldn’t make out. “Fine, but you have to absolutely hand it in tomorrow ,West.”

She jumped up and down. “Thank you, thank you so much.” And ran outside of his office.

She gave Linda the nod, and her friend smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Around 6 she decided to head home, she had to get ready for her interview. On her way towards her apartment she decided to check up on him, and knocked on his door. No answer.

She took out her phone and texted him. “We’re still on for today?”

She waited and waited and waited, but after 2 hours he still hadn’t replied.  It was 8:30 pm right now, they were supposed to meet at 9 yet he was nowhere to be seen. Okay she was getting worried now, her stomach turned at the idea of him getting hurt. _He’s practically a stranger why would she be so worried?_ She pushed the feeling down and called her dad.

He picked up after two rings. “Hey babygirl, everything okay?”

“Dad where’s Barry? I haven’t seen him all day, or even heard noise from his room-“She said quickly.

“Iris breathe, breathe he’s here, he’s been here since late last night why are you so worked up?-“She hanged up and made her way towards CCPD.

As the elevator doors opened, she saw her dad catch her attention at the other side of the precinct.

Before he could ask her anything, she asked him if Barry was upstairs in his lab, and he nodded. Still not letting her father speak she ran upstairs.

The jerk was perched on his chair staring through his microscope with lab glasses on. Writing down what he saw, she assumed. He got up to get another tube of some kind of yellow substance, not noticing her.

He was slowly making his way back to his desk when she cleared her throat.

He screamed like 6 year old girl, letting his tube fall to the floor and shatter.

She was about to make her way towards him, when she heard her dad run up the stairs, with his gun out.

“God dad put that away!” She quietly screamed. Joe looked between a very mad and very tired Iris and a terrified Barry and decided that he was better off not knowing what they were about to get into. He sighed and made his way down.

Barry was still in shock. She made her way towards him slowly. Noses almost touching, he pushed himself back a bit but she grabbed his arm tightly.

His face. He had bags under his eyes; bags that she knew weren’t there yesterday.

He was looking at her analyze him through his glasses, his eyes were soft on her.

After a while of getting lost in his eyes, she pushed him back. Hurt flashed in his eyes, and she regretted her action immedietly. 

She came back, into his space and started hitting him repeatly on his shoulder.

“Iris, fuck stop!” He shrieked. And grabbed her shoulders

“What is wrong with you? Do you want me to have a bruise?” He asked her.

It’s at the moment that she actually noticed their height difference.  He was so tall.

“No! But you asshole ditched me yesterday for a concert, and lied to me, and now you aren’t picking up your phone, and ditching me again! Barry may I remind you, you’re apart of an article, you’re my homework I need to do you.” She regretted her last words the minute she said them.

He looked at her with that shit look again and smirked. “ _Do me_? Wow Iris this just checked all of my boxes on my lab fantasies list. Also you were the one who was in my lab yesterday and touched my sticky notes!” Shoving the sticky note she had placed on his desk yesterday, in her face.

She pushed his shoulder. “You know what I meant. Where were you? Why did you ditch me for a concert? I really needed this assignment for today. You were really about to ditch me again tonight too? I can’t believe this.” She said while not even taking a breath.

He made his way back towards the substance to get another sample not caring enough to clean up the mess she caused. “So an assignment, is all I am to you?” He asked quietly, so quietly that she almost didn’t hear him at first.

She purposefully didn’t answer his question, fearing she would say something stupid. “Answer my questions first.”

“Ugh fine, yes I had a…you could say 'concert' yesterday, and believe me I was ready to invite you at my place and talk until the stars hid and the sun came out, but this concert is something me and my assoc- friends, I mean, have been waiting for a while, so I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make your article late.”

She was about to ask about him missing her calls, and their interview today, but he beat her to it.

“About my phone, my charge went out last night, and I was too tired to make my way back to my place so I just crashed here, and basically have been working since this morning, and I was too deep in to even realize the time, I’m sorry but if you can wait a bit more, I can be all yours.”

She tried ignoring the flutter in her that the word _‘yours’_ coming from him, caused. And let out breath, and “Okay. I’ll be downstairs waiting for you.”

He smiled brightly at her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 After about 30 minutes, she saw him make his way down putting on his leather jacket, putting a hand through his hair, ruffling it a bit.

“Ready?” He asked her and she nodded.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 He opened his front door and let her in; his walls were painted red, the decoration and setting comfy and cozy with a dash of edge, _his edge_. He had multiple posters of tours from artists she never heard of, in frames hanged up on his walls.

“Nice place” she stated. Not feeling like she needed to add more.

“Thanks, you can make your way towards my bedroom, it’s straight ahead.” He let out from his kitchen.

She slowly and hesitantly opened his lights, and saw numerous music instruments littered around, in an unorganized yet perfect way.  She took off her jacket, placing it on his desk chair. The instruments that caught her attention immediately were his guitars (because yes he had two, an electric guitar, and a guitar) and his piano. She let her fingers slowly trail on the notes, and the cords.

She tried remembering the notes he played the other night, and started dabbling with the cords.

“You play?” He asked from the door frame.

She turned around to look at him and saw that he was supporting two bowls of ice cream on each hand.

“I don’t, I’m trying to remember what you played the other night.” She said slowly. He didn’t say anything just looked down.

“You’re quite the musician aren’t you?” She stated as she sat down on his bed, pushing herself towards the wall, and crossing her legs. He made his way towards her and handed her a bowl of ice cream? and let himself fall on the bed at the same time.

“Ah you think so?” He said finally, playing with his spoon and ice cream, blushing a bit.

“I mean if we ignore the fact that you keep your hard working neighbor up at night with your loud music sessions and radio, yes.” She replies popping the ice cream filled spoon in her mouth.

He smiles at that.

“Sorry for that by the way, I feel like I can concentrate better at night.” He looked at her with regret in his eyes.

“Hey sometimes, it actually helps me stay awake when I’m tired, and I want to go to bed instead of finishing articles, so I guess you deserve a thanks too.”

He laughs at that. “Well then it’s my pleasure to bother you. So what do you have to ask me miss West? I’m an open book!”

She asks him if he can hand her, her bag. She pulls out her computer not bothering with the recorder.

And from that point on they talk about the case, occasionally laughing and pushing each other’s buttons. The conversation flowing easily.

Around 10:30 they finish hitting the basic points, and she starts editing her article, she knows she can do it at her place but it feels _right_ to stay here by his side.

She feels him get up from his spot, to, she assumes to take back the bowls to the kitchen. But instead she finds him taking his guitar and sitting back down, making his way besides her. He doesn’t actually peak at her article like she thinks he would, he just sits back, legs crossed, and plays with the strings, mumbling to himself, and writing down stuff on his messy note pad. They stay like that for a while. She tries to ignore him shifting and his thigh touching her knee.

To distract her, from the feel, she asks him, eyes still glued on her screen, “How did you get into music, I mean it’s a weird combination, CSI, and musician you know?”

He doesn’t stop playing with the strings, deciding to multitask just like her. “Well uh, actually, I got into music way back, after, my mom passed away. CSI is just an interest I decided to pursue more for financial needs; money doesn’t come easy, with playing instruments.”

“And singing” she adds, stopping her typing rhythm. She stares at him, and sees him smile softly. “Yes _and_ singing.”

“And I’m sorry for your loss.” She says quickly, bringing her gaze back down, away from his face.

“Don’t be, like I said it’s been a long while since.” She can feel his gaze on her. So she decides to change the subject.

“So how does a man, who just started working at CCPD to get money have this many instruments? Huh are you a robber on top of a stalker?”

He gasps dramatically. “Do you think that I’m that low Miss West! I am hurt!" She laughs at his overdramatic tone, and he smiles back. "Actually, they're just the product of a lot of hours, and shifts at different stores and coffee shops, during my teenage years.”

“Ah.”

There’s a silence that fills the air, nothing uncomfortable, just calm. Their shoulders touch lightly, and they both go back to working on their separate projects. At some point near the end of her article, she hears him sing, lowly. She looks at him. His eyes are closed, eyebrows creasing, he’s concentrated deeply. She traces his face with her eyes wanting to touch every freckle on his face, wanting map the constellations they formed, but focused on his music instead.

His hands lightly went over the cords, producing a rough low instrumental.

_“You’re all I need, baby you’re all I see, missing your touch, your skin, I wanna beg, I’m on my knees-“_

She closes her laptop, focusing on his voice.

_“Baby it’s bittersweet ‘cause I want it bad but I never thought you touch would ever make me bleed.”_

And then he picks up the pace a bit. _“All you ever do is talk, what you say say say, wanna walk away, sick of all your games…Loving you ain’t easy….”_

She finds herself resting her head on his shoulder, and falling asleep thanks to the sound of voice, she might regret it in the morning but right now, this feels right.

Maybe he wasn’t _just_ an assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't we love denial!Iris? Also guess who's the guy who sang at Jitters during Wally and Linda's date :)
> 
> song being sung by Barry: 'Ain't easy' by Elijah Woods x Jamie Fine.


	3. I'll be careful with your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “See you ‘round West.” 
> 
> “You too Bartholomew!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this short but you've all been so kind with your comments <3  
> also for the person asking if Barry has powers in this fic, he doesn't!

His alarm went off around 5 am. She felt him untangle his limbs from hers and get up slowly, groaning.

The loss of his warmth and the rays of sunshine peeking through his curtains, woke her up. And gave her the boost she needed.

She pushed herself towards the edge of his bed, trying to explain, or tell him sorry, for staying over, and making this whole thing awkward, but when she looked up her mouth went dry. He was changing shirts.

Which meant he was shirtless. He was currently shirtless.

She turned her head immediately, heat creeping up her cheeks.

 _Come on West, a peek won’t hurt,_ she heard Linda say in her mind.

So she turned her head. And there he was, there _they_   were, freckles everywhere. _God_. Yesterday night she thought of mapping the constellations that his freckles formed, but now she wanted to count them, run her fingers over his skin, everywhere he had freckles.

Her gaze went slowly from his neck to his back, watching the way he moved, but then he slipped on his shirt. She almost whined out loud, but she did have some dignity left, so she stopped herself.

“Like what you see, West?” He asked smiling, and making his way outside of his room, clearly not phased or bothered by her falling asleep on his bed, and ending up tangled in his sheets. 

“No, I don’t like your stupid freckles, and stupid green eyes, go fuck yourself!” but he was already out of her sight. She groaned and let herself fall back into his bed.

_Ugh. Mornings._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After a couple of minutes, of gathering her thoughts, she slipped on her jacket and tried to slowly make her way out of his place. He was in his kitchen making, what she assumed was breakfast, his back towards her.

Quietly she made her way towards his front door, and tried putting her shoes on, but she slipped and fell on her ass instead.

She groaned. 

SHe heard him call her name from his place. And in an instant he was by her side.

“Are you okay?” He asked worry taking over his features. She gazed up at him, and saw his green eyes look down at her intensely, his eyebrows were creased, his eyes scanning her face and her body as if he was trying to find the cause of her fall and her injuries all at once. Unconsciously her finger rose up to touch his brow, gently running it over with the pad of her finger. At the touch he closed his eyes. And everything slowed down a bit. 

He picked her up in one movement, gently, and put her down on his couch. Red crept up his neck, and his hand found itself scratching the back of his head.

“So uh please try not to die on me, I want to see your article about my heroics, after it’s published though you can slip and fall to your death all you want?”

“ _Hahahah_ aren’t you the charmer Bartholomew?” She let out, ignoring the sadness filling her at him purposefully making every moment that wasn’t them wanting to kill each other, a joke.

She was too deep in her thoughts to see him still gazing at her from his spot, near the oven.

Before she could notice him staring he turned his gaze back towards his omelet.

He cleared his throat. “Because you failed at slipping out of my place, you have to have breakfast with me Iris Ann.”

She smiled at that.

While they were eating she finally asked him why he and her father were so close. “I mean I don’t want to get in my dad’s business or anything but he does seem very protective of you, and convinced me not to strangle you 3 days ago _so..?_ Of course you can always tell me to fuck off and mind my business.” She said lifting her hands up as if to say she’d be willing to surrender and stop with the questions.

He smiled a bit, but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Well actually we’ve known each other since, um you know my mom, died and I-”

“Wait are you the kid, who’s mother, got stabb- And who’s father went to- Oh god,  _Barr_ , I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have, I’m-” She let out quickly not grasping the weight of her words, the nickname slip or the revelation.

She was about to stand up and leave, when he took her wrist, pulling her back down, gently, and slipping his hand into hers.

“It’s okay Iris. I kind of figured you knew, I mean you are his daughter doubt he keeps many cases details from you, but yeah he was the officer that calmed down that night.” He let out in whispers.

She still looked at him apologetically, but he just smiled.

They continued eating in silence, her hand still in his.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Afterwards he waited for her, while she changed, and prepped herself for work.

Together they made their way down and started walking. He insisted on walking her to work saying  _“Listen I’m always late they’ll get suspicious if I come on time once, so let me walk you to CCPN.”_

She laughed, it’s been a while since someone genuinely made her laugh.

“We can’t have that can we? We can’t have Singh be suspicious and pissed at you more than he is because of your recent drama class in front of the whole department, can we?” She said, turning her head towards him and smiling.

“Hey! May I remind you, you fueled my strong passion and lively performance?” He snapped back.

“Very true, Allen.” she replied smiling down.

After a couple of blocks, a coffee stop, and “Oh? So no sugar, explains why you’re bitter 90% of the time.” and her palm hitting his shoulder hard, multiple times, they found themselves in near CCPN. 

She made her towards the doors of the building when she heard him say “See you ‘round West.” 

“You too Bartholomew!”

He groaned at the use of his full name, but smiled afterwards. _Ever the drama queen_ , she thought to herself.

He waved a hand at her, and left, running towards CCPD.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She made note to drop by CCPD more, you know just piss him off, not at all because she wanted to spend more time with him. _I mean you do have his phone number genius,_ her mind barked back at her thoughts.

She was about to text him, and tell him to not trip once he comes face-to-face with Singh, but upon looking at their first exchange via text, she was reminded that he was still keeping her in the dark about his absence the other night.

She knew that he didn’t owe her anything, he had already said a lot, she had already pushed him to recall his painful past, she didn’t want to push him more to the point of him shutting her out and ending something that didn’t get to it’s _full_ potential.

And also she literally met him a month ago, and only 3 days, if you add in factors like, meeting him and getting to know him, instead of just seeing each other in the halls of their building.

But still it was bothering her.

She was too deep in her thoughts to even notice Linda, calling her name.

“Iris! Did you hear me? I asked how the interview went with your neighbor slash CSI?

Iris lifted her head up. “Huh?”

Linda smirked. “Was it that good?”

Iris looked at her friend confused. “What..? Linda no! Oh my god no we didn’t have sex, we just talked at his place and then I fell asleep there, and we had breakfast, that’s it!”

Well it wasn’t everything, but close enough. She didn’t want Linda throwing confetti around her, and saying singing _told you_ with her annoyingly beautiful voice.

“Listen, Linda, it’s not that deep, he’s nicer than I expected that’s i-” But she didn’t get to finish her sentence.

“Where did you get that coffee? Wait did he walk you to work? 3 days and he’s already on your good side? Wow, he can sing, works in a lab, lowkey catches killers, and is an Iris whisperer.”

She frowned as Linda kept rambling and clutching her chest. _What the hell was an Iris whisperer?_


	4. Potentially sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pushed past her. “Well come in! Make yourself at home?” She said looking at him insert himself in her kitchen.
> 
> “Yeah thanks, you know I was thinking of baking brownies...” He replied not paying much attention to the slight annoyance in her voice or her sarcasm.

They don’t see each other for a couple of weeks (2 not that she’s been counting or anything), with her having multiple deadlines and him having cases on top cases, they both locked themselves at their respective work places or at home.

They’ve been texting though. And he’d still play at night. Barry insisted on the texts. Saying it’s a buddy system, keeping up with new friends or whatever. She doesn’t mind it. She likes having his snarky comments, and cocky attitude around even if it’s only via text. 

She tried using the texts she received from him, to distract her mind from his night activities. _Come on just ditch it, he doesn’t owe you anything,_ her mind barked at her. Still she felt something unpleasing in her stomach. She was about to text him, you know just to know if everything was good, when someone knocked on her door. 

Opening the front door she found herself face to face with him. Well speak of the devil.

“Hi?” She let out awkwardly rising her arms and covering herself, suddenly aware of what she was wearing (an old over-sized CCPD sweater with a fading logo).

He pushed past her. “Well come in! Make yourself at home?” She said looking at him insert himself in her kitchen.

“Yeah thanks, you know I was thinking of baking brownies...” He replied not paying much attention to the slight annoyance in her voice or her sarcasm.

He started going through her drawers, getting pots out. She watched him mouth still open. I mean he really just entered her apartment without her even telling him yes, was she going to let him off the hook _this_ easily? _No definitely not._

“You know I could call the cops on you? Y’know breaking and entering?” She said smirking and making her way back to her couch and her laptop.

She felt his eyes on the back of her neck. He scoffed. “As if you would, you’re not even bothered!” And then she heard more pots and pans clinging, and her fridge opening.

“I could call my dad, and tell him that you pulled up at my house in a rather inappropriate way..” She added slowly.

And suddenly the noise stopped. She turned herself around only to find him standing behind her. He gasped. “You wouldn’t!”

“Try me, Bartholomew.” She snapped back.

He shrugged his shoulders in defeat but didn’t make his way out of her place like she thought he would (who was she kidding she knew he wasn’t going to leave her, and it didn’t bother her at all.) He started going through the stuff in her fridge again. 

“Hey can you tell what you’re trying to accomplish by going through my shit?” Iris said while looking at him turn her kitchen upside down.

“I told you; baking brownies-”

“Okay but why exactly?”

He brought out the eggs, milk, cocoa powder from her fridge, and drawers, and put them on her counter, and then made his way back towards her sitting beside her, raising his feet to her coffee table, _ugh asshole._

He pulled her laptop towards him and started running his eyes through the current article she was writing. “Underground drug lord? Surprised Scott would let you run it, I mean he seems pretty protective of you..” he said slowly, his voice a whisper.

She took her laptop back. “Well actually it’s more like an article I’m writing behind his back, so that later and can persuade him to let me run it. And why would you think that Scott’s protective of me? It’s not like he talked to you..? Wait did he?” 

His hand found itself on the back of his neck, _defense mechanism._

“Huh yeah, he came by- um you know just casually to say hi to Singh, and tell me that I shouldn’t have been messing with your time, and making you go through shit, but it’s fine I mean I get where he’s coming from.” He said not looking at her in the eye.

She didn’t know how the revelation made her feel, Linda had been telling her for a while that Scott, had his eyes glued on her every time she was in the same room as him, but she didn’t really mind her friend’s gossip a lot of thought. But coming from Barry, she couldn’t help but feel _sad_ , she didn’t want this, _at least not with Scott_.

Unconsciously her hand found his. The touch made him lift up his head, and his eyes found hers. “You didn’t mess with my time, she tilted her head to the side, you did make me go through 3 heart attacks, but it was worth it. You were worth messing up my deadlines.” She said honestly.

He may be an asshole, but he’s her idiot. _hers_

He laughed at that, and once again everything seemed perfect for a moment.

She was deep in thought when she felt his hand on the side of her left cheek, his touch was nervous, as his thumb rubbed off something that was at the corner of her eye. Then slowly his fingers traced the contour of the left side of her face. The trail his fingers made ended once they took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. 

She didn’t when or how, but his face was now only a few inches away from hers, their legs, were touching, his other hand’s knuckles were pressed lightly to her knee. The moment seemed to last an eternity but ended as soon as he cleared his throat, and pushed himself away a bit.

Iris tried to ignore the disappointment that was growing in her stomach, and decided to change th subject of their ‘conversation’.

“Hey! You didn’t tell me why exactly you were baking brownies, in my apartment.”

He stood up, stretching himself, she willed herself to not look, but curiosity won out again. His shirt lifted up a bit, and she felt her face heat up. He didn’t seem to notice though.

“There’s gonna be a bake off or whatever at the department’s Christmas party, and I wanted to test out my skills you know?” He said while making his way back to her kitchen.

“Okay but why brownies?” She asked following him.

“Well Joe mentioned that you liked them a lot, so it’s a way to beat the competition.”

“So he also told you I bake something for the precinct too almost every year?”

He nodded still going through her drawers.

“Super!” She sighed.

He came behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. “It’s a lot of pressure, I know. Going against your hot neighbor, whom is also a new addition that is considered as some kind of hero, can sing, and also makes brownies, maybe you should just drop out Flower?” He said. “Hmm speaking of flour do you have any?”

She tried ignoring his nickname for her and went to look for the flour. But stopped.

“Mmmh why should I help my competition?” 

He stopped his movements. “So you’re participating? Aren’t you brave Miss West?” He said smirking.

“Am I. It is a tradition, so why should I drop out? I can handle an overly confident asshole, in my sleep.” She stated, pushing him slowly out of her apartment.

“Don’t you think you’re getting a bit too cocky Iris? The party is on the 3rd, which is in two days, you sure you’ll be fine with that?”

She almost choked, she had an assignment due that day, not to mention CCPN was also hosting a small Christmas party too.

“Y-yeah I’m tots fine with that! _Pshhh_.” She said waving a hand. He smiled and went into his apartment, the little jackass knew what he was doing.

She closed her door and let herself slide down it. Taking her phone out, she texted Linda, ‘Help!! It’s an emergency!’

 

* * *

 

 

30 minutes later Linda was at her front door, breathless with wild eyes. knocking on her door. 

“Iris! Open up, are you okay??”

Iris opened her door letting Linda in. Linda put her hands all over her, checking for bruises, signs of tears.

“Okay I’m confused. Why exactly is this an emergency?” Her friend let out as soon as she hit her couch.

“Because my jackass neighbor, just tricked me into saying that i was going to bake something for CCPD’s Christmas bake off, which happens to be in two days, when I have a) a deadline that day, b) OUR Christmas party and c) I have no idea what to bake or how to, because usually you Miss Baking Queen help me!” Iris said quickly.

Linda adjusted herself on Iris’ couch, so that her body was facing Iris’ which was still pacing in front of her closed door. “Well let’s do the simple things first, you can always swerve the Christmas party, it’s not an obligation, and your deadline? How much writing and typing do you have left?”

“About two paragraphs?” Iris answered.

Linda hopped off the couch looked at her friend with a determined smile and said “Great! You finish your article, while I look for recipes to make _your_ music boy choke.”

Iris was about to say that he wasn’t _her_ music boy, but her friend had already made her way towards her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short and I'm so sorry I swear I have everything planned out, just writing has been hard lately, and there's something still iffy in the plot, but I'll try to update as soon as possible
> 
> The next chapter will be fun, I'm sure you guys will love it :) [it involves cake, running around, and Barry and Iris being literal kids]


	5. Brush me off now I'll be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you want Bartholomew?” She asked in a rather hard tone.
> 
> He flashed a smile at her and slowly pulled down his glasses. “Is that any way to greet the future winner of the bake off?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from tove lo's paradise

“Aha! I found a recipe Linda screams around 2 am.” as Iris types the last words of her article. “I just finished my article too.”

Linda comes out of Iris’ room smiling brightly, and lifting up her phone to the ceiling, showing Iris that she’s proud of herself.

Linda then lets herself fall beside Iris on the couch, and explains to her, the recipe. 

“It’s a vanilla cake? Linda that’s so plain, Barry’s going to beat my ass..” Iris tells her friend slowly.

Linda holds up her hand, to make her shut up. “Wait, it’s a layer cake, so the inside will actually have three layers white, green and red, and I know it sounds ugly but trust me, you have me by your side, also we’re gonna put some fondant on it!”

Iris smiles, if Linda is this excited it must mean it’s good and worth a shot, plus Barry doesn’t know or even have to know that she has Linda’s magic hands on her side. 

Linda sleeps over and they spend the day, buying ingredients and trying the recipe out, after 2 rounds, they finally get, it, it might’ve taken 9 hours to get here, but they made it.

Iris was so proud, and she thanked the stars for making Linda walk into her life.

Linda sighed taking off her apron, and sat down on her couch, hair in a messy bun, with flour on her cheek.

Iris stayed near the cake watching it in all its glory, she took out her phone took a couple of pictures and started cleaning up. After clearing her counters, and putting out the decoration elements for the cake, she took off her own apron, and made her way towards Linda.

“Hey, Lin, thanks for all the help, I love you..” She stopped mid-sentence, seeing that her friend had already fallen asleep. 

She looked so peaceful, and Iris couldn’t bother to wake her, Linda deserved sleep after all the trouble Iris made her go through, so she brought a blanket from her room, covered Linda, and let herself fall on the opposite side of her couch and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, more like afternoon, they woke up at 2 p.m, thanks to someone knocking repeatedly on her door, Iris groaned.

She lifted herself up, seeing Linda slowly stirring underneath the blanket.

She looked through the peep hole only to find a familiar looking leather jacket, and a white jackass with shades on.

She opened her door.

“What do you want Bartholomew?” She asked in a rather hard tone.

He flashed a smile at her and slowly pulled down his glasses. “Is that any way to greet the future winner of the bake off?”

“Go away, I’m tired.” She replied while yawning and turning her back at him.

“Uh are you now? Well the party is in like  hours..You sure you’ll be good, I’d hate for you to drop out.” He said in a fake concerned voice.

_Wait 5 hours away..What time was it??_

“Yes, because I’ll be the future winner, now get out.” She said as she pushed him out of her place ignoring his protests.

Once he was out of the halls, Iris fell to the floor. “Shit.”

“Linda, Linda! We gotta get ready, it’s 2 o’clock. It’s the afternoon!” Iris screamed back at her friend from her room, already trying to find something nice to wear. 

Not hearing any movement from her living room, she added. “You have to meet Wally too, after handing out, your secret Santa gift.” And then she heard a thump, and Linda groaning.

A couple of minutes later, Iris was face to face, with a stressed Linda quickly slipping on her jacket. “Iris! I have to get back to my place, I had something picked out specifically for this night, I’ll see you later babe.” Linda kissed Iris on the cheek and left.

Iris sighed to herself, and continued searching through her closet. She needed something casual, but also kinda hot, _not for Barry though._

She found a simple dark red shirt, and a flowy black skirt, and decided fuck it, she’s wearing this.

Red, for Christmas, and the skirt for comfort. She looked at herself through the mirror, tucking in her shirt inside of the skirt, and slowly tying her into a pony tail. Something felt off, she was missing something. She went deep into her closet until she felt the leather of its arm. 

“Found it!” a leather jacket. She slipped it on easily, gently brushing the collar, so it was perfectly placed.

Adding simple earrings, and a small gold chain, Iris slipped on her fancy black painful, boots, and made her way towards the kitchen where the cake was. Packing it up nicely, she swung the door of her apartment, and made her way towards the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

She looked at her phone, to see if she was out a bit too early. ‘5:30 p.m.’ read her phone’s screen.

_Shit._

She ran towards her car, trying hard not fall or let the cake fall.

 

* * *

 

 

She parked her car quickly, and practically ran, towards the entrance of CCPN, the department’s party was about to start soon. 

 _Okay breathe,_ she whispered to herself, _just say hi to Scott, tell him you sent him the article, and then sneak out easy._

She rubbed her left brow out of stress, and that’s when she realized she forgot to do her make up, _well fucking hell, West._

She tried searching through the crowd of her co-workers to find Linda, but she was nowhere to be seen.

_Fuck it. No make up we’ll have to do_

She made her way towards Scott. “Hey Scott!, I was just passing by to give you my latest article, and pitch for a future article..” She rushed her words.

He looked at her, nodded slowly, and then let out “Oh! Oh, yeah sure, um-”

“I placed it on your desk, and e-mailed you my pitch, so yeah, um I’ll see you next week then goodbye!” She was about to run towards the door but he stopped her in her tracks by grabbing her wrist.

“Wait you aren’t staying. I thought maybe-?” He sounded disappointed, but she couldn’t bring herself, to even care.

“Uh yeah actually my dad needs me at the precinct, wants to introduce me to someone new, and you know talk highly of me in front of strangers!” She said nervously, trying to hide the fact that she was a terrible liar.

“Ah okay, see you later.” As he said those words she walked quickly towards the doors, and started her car.

 

* * *

 

 

10 minutes later she found herself at the precinct, she thanked god, for the delayed snowfall, she’d be in deep shit if it were snowing. 

The precinct was decorated, it had been a while since she actually stepped foot in the building during the holidays. It was nice, all the officers, and people seemed content, and amused. The Christmas tunes being played, bounced off the walls of the large space. 

The tables were arranged to accommodate all the food, and the people participating in the bake off, Iris searched through the people there to find Barry, but he was nowhere to be seen. That’s when she saw her father, look at her quizzically. 

He signaled her to come forward. She moved slowly, trying not to hit one of her shoulders, on the two officers making out under a mistletoe. Or step on someones feet.

Her dad put down his Christmas mug, and asked her what she was actually doing here. “I though you hated these things, usually don’t you stick to 30 minutes and then leave to eat Christmas themed brownies at home?” Joe added.

“Yeah well this is an exception, your best friend has been pissing me off lately, dad. He’s been-” She stopped. She saw him make his way out of the elevator one of his hands holding a white bag, the other around his scarf, his hair, a bit wet, and showing signs of snow. And his nose a bit red. He looked adorable.

Joe looked at her, then turned his gaze towards what she was admiring. he put a hand on her shoulder, and stood up. “I’ll leave it to you, baby girl.” And left.

Barry caught her eye. He did a double take. Making his way towards her, he scanned her from bottom to top.

“Hey..” He let out.

She suddenly forgot how to talk. “I, um hey..You’re late.”

“Yeah well maybe I got too cocky.” He said while laughing a bit, and looking down.

She smiled fondly, did he know he was adorable when he wasn’t a shit??

“Anyways I’m going to go put my coat in my lab, be right back!” He worked around her, putting his bag, on the table.

His arms brushed past her waist. She almost died. (She’ll never admit it though)

“Huh sure, um I’ll be here..” She said like an idiot.

He smiled, and turned his back, but before leaving, he said, “Leather suits you.”

 

* * *

 

 

She took off her jacket and started taking out her cake, when she felt him beside her. He was wearing a simple dark blue, button down, with black jeans, _screw him_ , even with simple shit he looked good.

She had perfectly placed her cake on a fancy platter, when she saw him take out some kind of chocolate cake, it smelled like, like- “Brownies?”

He laughed softly. “Yeah, so are you ready to surrender? Or do you really wanna get beat by me?”

She scoffed. “In your wildest dreams asshole!”

 

* * *

 

 

Presentation wise, her cake was better looking than his by miles. She’s not even exaggerating, but the taste seemed good, good enough to make Singh close his eyes and savor it. The other officers, and detectives too, her father included, savored his cake mess, she wanted to try it so bad, but she wouldn’t surrender so easily. Barry looked at her, and winked.

Then came her turn, Singh looked at her cake, impressed, and then tasted it. He seemed pleased with the tasted and offered her a bright smile, after a couple minutes of talking it out with Joe, Singh cleared his throat.

“And the winner of this year’s bake-off, is Iris! Although Allen’s was good, Iris had the taste and the looks.”

Iris clapped her hands together and jumped up and down. She came by his side and started poking him repeatedly. “I won, you lost, I won you lost, ha!” She said.

He folded his arms, “Pfft as if  being Joe’s daughter, and not causing chaos the other day, doesn’t put you in a better position. I’m sure your cake doesn’t even taste that great.”

She jumped around him, “You’re just a sore loser, you’re just a-” She was stopped by cake hitting her mouth. 

He had just smacked a piece of her cake on her face, it was everywhere, on the tip of her nose, around her jaw, and falling bit by bit on her collarbones. She was shocked but also suddenly glad she had forgotten to apply make up.

But she was mostly shocked.

“So how does it actually taste Iris?” He asked innocently.

She didn’t answer, she just took his head and shoved it down on his own cake.

She pushed herself away from the sweet crime scene, heading slowly towards the bathroom, slowly noticing her surrounding, and seeing that half of the precinct was staring at her. 

She was about to give them a half-assed apology when she heard noise, coming from behind her, she saw him, frosting stuck to his brows and covering his nose and mouth. 

She started laughing, forgetting their audience but then she saw him slowly move his hand towards his cake, and she knew she was dead. 

She ran, kicking off her boots in the process. She heard him shuffle behind her. “You’re not getting off the hook this easily!”

She ran towards her dad and hid behind him. “Iris what the hell are you doing, why are you covered in cake?!” He asked her.

“Shh dad, please he’s-” She couldn’t finish her sentence. He was already here.

“Joe if you could kindly step aside, your daughter and I have unfinished business.” She heard him say.

“Barry what the hell-” And she decides to take a chance and to run.

She runs towards his lab, climbing the steps as quickly as she can. Barry follows her. 

Joe covers his eyes trying hard not groan, at his kids being _literal_ kids.

 

* * *

 

 

As she entered the lab, he caught her wrist, and pulled her towards him.

“You really thought you could escape after doing this, he motioned to his cake covered face, to my beautiful face!? Oh miss West you truly are a dumb one.”

She looked up, without her heels, or even shoes, the height difference was really apparent. “You talk too much you know that Allen?” She says before taking the hand, of his that had a fistful of cake and pushing it down on his own face. 

He lets her go, groaning, “C’mon this isn’t fair!”

And she laughs at his kid-like tone.

She looks up him and sees him slowly wiping off cake from his eyelids.

She reaches up to push his hair out, so it doesn’t get caught in their sweet mess. 

His arms end up unconsciously around her waist. And she wills herself to do anything but look in his eyes, because she knows she isn’t strong enough, not at this hour.

She doesn’t miss the way he’s holding her, how his fingers are slowly rubbing against her skin, tracing circles with his thumbs, what she misses though, is the way he’s staring down at her, face full of cake, eyes full of wonder.

They don’t move, they just stand, and nobody’s _really_ complaining.

Then suddenly, she feels his thumb against her cake covered cheek, she feels him pull away a strand of hair off, her face, she feels him tucking it behind her ear.

And that’s what makes her finally look up. She’s out of breath, he’s looking at her so softly, heart in his eyes.

And then he starts leaning down, and she feels like she’s going to die, right there, she hates to admit it but she’s been anticipating this.

Their noses are almost touching, when they hear footsteps. It’s her dad.

They push themselves away from the each other. Barry’s hand reaching the back of his neck, and Iris fiddling with her golden cake covered chain.

 

* * *

 

 

After a long speech, tissues, and water, Iris slips on her jacket and boots, wishing goodnight to everyone, and makes her way out of the building.

She gets into her car, and lets her forehead fall on the wheel. “Fuck” She breathes out.

She needs something strong to drown out this night. She closes her eyes to envision the strongest liquor she has at home, and the biggest glass she owns.

She puts the key, in, but her car isn’t starting, she sighs again. Super fucking amazing. 

She looks at the time, and it’s almost 11:30, she decides to brush it off, too fucked up to even try calling someone to help her.

She gets out of her car, and sees him descending down the steps in front of CCPD.

“What’s up?” He says in rather low voice and nervous voice. They both decide to not acknowledge their almost kiss. 

“I- Uh my car it’s not starting so I guess i’m walking.” She says slowly, making her way towards the sidewalk.

“Oh, well, let me accompany you, I mean we do live in the same building and hall, so it wouldn’t even be a big of a deal, and also I wanna make up for shoving cake in your face, and um at least we had some fun right?.” He’s out of breath when he stops talking, and her heart is about to burst. 

She only nods, and lightly bumps her shoulder against his arm. And they walk in silence as the snow falls slowly, and envelops them.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I fucked up my verb tenses lmao,

**Author's Note:**

> I was aiming at a 6k fic but. 
> 
> big thanks to nardos, find me @lisyoaran on tumblr


End file.
